


Monsieur de Glace

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Homossexualidade, Insinuação a sexo, M/M, MFCDZ, MxM - Freeform, SS BR Takeover, ficwriter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Milo acaba por descobrir que seu amado aquariano tem mais segredos que ele possa imaginar.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 2





	Monsieur de Glace

**Author's Note:**

> Gincana 2 anos do Fórum Need For Fic Desafio Ficlet I, metafic Slash MXM, Saint Seiya Pós Saga Hades – Milo e Camus – 1.497 palavras.  
> Postada originalmente 26 de junho de 2011
> 
> Lembretes: Para que todos se situem, essa fic se passa logo após o término da Saga Hades. Todos os Saints foram ressuscitados e voltaram para seus templos no Santuário.
> 
> Beta: ShiryuForever94 – Querida minha amizade, respeito e devoção forever!

Sentado confortavelmente em sua poltrona ao lado da janela, o homem de olhar frio e sério torna a ajeitar-se melhor e arrumar o pequeno netbook em seu colo. Estava pensativo. O olhar perdido em direção da janela. Estava sem inspiração. Quem sabe talvez se tomasse uma taça de vinho a motivação para voltar a escrever não retornasse. Suspirou. Recostou a cabeça no encosto alto, fechou os olhos rubros e retirou os óculos de leitura os colocando sobre a cabeça.  
  
O netbook pendeu para um lado e, antes que um acidente acontecesse segurou o aparelho eletrônico com cuidado e voltou a abrir os olhos somente para ter certeza de que tudo estava bem. Que seu precioso texto não havia sido deletado por tocar acidentalmente em alguma tecla. Mordiscou o lábio inferior enquanto recolocava os óculos. Suspirou aliviado. Nada havia acontecido.  
  
O cursor piscando na tela lhe dava certa agonia e até mesmo ansiedade. Não era fadado a ter esses sentimentos, ainda mais sendo ele o mais frio e controlado de todos os Santos de Ouro, mas era humano também e querendo ou não, aprendera com seu amado que ele possuía sentimentos e que deveria demonstrá-lo vez ou outra.  
  
Colocou o netbook sobre a mesa ao lado. Voltou novamente seus olhos para a janela e para o céu. Este ganhava nuances de azul mais escuro. Espreguiçou-se languidamente e levantou. Deixou a biblioteca para trás descendo as escadas.  
  
De volta com uma taça de vinho, sentou-se novamente na poltrona e degustou lentamente o encorpado liquido rubro que lhe inebriou os sentidos.  
  
Olhou para a tela e releu a parte final de seu texto. Sorriu de lado ao perceber que conseguiria terminá-lo antes do que imaginava. Sua inspiração voltara.  
  
Deixou de lado a taça já pela metade e, começou a digitar o que lhe vinha à mente. Tão compenetrado estava que mal teve tempo de perceber a chegada do furacão loiro que com passadas largas e decididas se aproximou de onde ele estava.  
  
\- Onde esse mundo vai parar? – O recém chegado perguntou sem dizer nada mais que isso. Estava perplexo.  
  
\- Boa noite, Milo! – Saudou-o retirando os óculos. Salvou o pouco que digitara e encarou o escorpiano nos olhos.  
  
\- Desculpe, Camus é que eu fico indignado com certas coisas. – Bufou e jogou-se em sua outra poltrona a frente da que o amado estava.  
  
\- Isso _non_ é novidade, mon amour. Diga-me outra coisa. – O ruivo revirou os olhos. O grego bufou. Conhecia-o muito bem, até mesmo por isso deixou o netbook de lado e deu-lhe atenção. – Conte-me. Sou todo ouvidos.  
  
Milo sorriu. – Você sabe que adoro a tecnologia, não é? – Perguntou e, ao vê-lo concordar com um meneio de cabeça continuou. – Pois bem, essa tarde ao passar pelo templo de Aldebaran, este me chamou para mostrar seu novo notebook. Camie é um aviãozinho, com um processador Intel i7 e... – Parou de falar ao ver o olhar do francês. Empolgara-se. – Já sei... atenha-se aos fatos. – O ruivo sorriu como quem concorda. – Bem, o caso é que Aldebaran me deixou usá-lo para fazer um teste. E eu acabei por acessar a internet enquanto o tourão ia buscar uns aperitivos, achei nos favoritos dele um site diferente. Um site de fanfics, Camus! – O loiro parecia ter ficado mais transtornado. – Sabe o que é uma fanfic?  
  
\- Oui... sei o que é fanfic. E qual é o problema? Fanfic também é uma forma de cultura... uma boa leitura se conseguir achar bons ficwriters. – Respondeu o ruivo com desenvoltura de causa.  
  
– Como sabe tudo isso?  
  
\- Ora, _mon ange_! O netbook que me deu abriu novos horizontes. – Camus respondeu. – Mas creio que você _non_ está chocado e indignado por que nosso amigo taurino gosta de fanfics, está?  
  
\- Não! Não é por isso. – Milo respondeu apressado. – Nesse site que o Deba favoritou, tem muitas fics falando dos Santos de Athena! Como pode isso? Eu achei que fôssemos desconhecidos.  
  
\- Ora Milo... acha que depois de nós todos termos dado nossas vidas em prol do bem maior da humanidade iríamos continuar no anonimato?  
  
\- Não, mas...  
  
\- Mas o que? – Mirou-o de soslaio. Não conseguia entender o que estava deixando seu amado escorpiano daquele jeito.  
  
\- Camie... escreveram sobre nós. – Ali estava o que lhe incomodava. Os olhos azuis arregalados. – Ainda se nos retratassem separados, mas nos colocam como um casal...  
  
\- E _non_ somos um? – A voz fria e por deveras cortante.   
  
Milo encarou o ruivo. Não queria armar uma discussão por coisa tão boba. – Sim, somos, mas o fato é que tem um ficwriter... – Ficou pensativo. Parecia forçar a memória para recordar-se do nome. – de Glace. Monsieur de Glace... sim é esse o nome do tal. O escritor parece nos conhecer como a palma de sua mão.  
  
\- É mesmo? Por que acha isso? – Perguntou sem se abalar.  
  
\- Por que esse aloprado descreve coisas que somente você e eu sabemos. Que fizemos entre quatro paredes. – O grego arregalou os olhos ante o jeito calmo do aquariano.  
  
\- Milo, ficwriters tem boa imaginação, _non_ ligue para isso. – Camus pediu. – Às vezes foi algo parecido...  
  
\- Ah! Então esse deve ter instalado câmeras em meu templo e no seu.   
  
\- _Ange_ , se acalme. Vou buscar uma taça de vinho para você. Quem sabe assim _non_ relaxe um pouco. – Sem esperar resposta o francês levantou-se e saiu deixando o outro sozinho.  
  
Irrequieto, o escorpiano começou a andar. Não entendia por que seu amado não se importava com aquilo tudo. E logo ele que era tão reservado, que detestava dar demonstrações de afeto e carinho na frente dos outros. Parou próximo à janela. Esbarrou sem querer a mão na mesinha onde se encontrava o netbook e a taça com vinho. Assustou-se, pois escutou o barulho de algo tombando. Voltou-se a tempo de ver a taça entornada. Sem pensar, com uma mão tirou o aparelho de perto e com a outra, levantou a taça.   
  
Algo chamou-lhe a atenção ao voltar seus olhos para o pequeno computador. Sentou-se novamente onde estava. Mordiscou o lábio inferior. O ruivo estava escrevendo alguma coisa. Se lesse, ele poderia acusá-lo de curioso e desconfiado, mas ele era assim... Muito desconfiado, ciumento e belicoso.  
  
Voltou seus olhos para porta aberta. – _“Uma espiadinha não fará mal.”_ – Pensou antes de ler a parte final. Sua reação a principio foi de choque. Depois de espanto. Não podia acreditar que o francês escrevia coisas daquele teor. Logo ele, tão recatado... Precisava ler mais. Voltou o texto para o inicio. Leu o título, achou tentador: ‘Loucuras ao sabor do luar”. Sorriu de lado. Seu queixo caiu ao ler o nome do autor. – _“Não pode ser... É um sonho e eu vou acordar ao lado do meu aquariano gostoso.”_ – Pensou.   
  
Sentiu o cosmo do amado. Colocou o netbook na mesa grande ao canto e tornou a se sentar. Assim que o outro entrou, falou. – Camie, sem querer derrubei sua taça espalhando o resto de vinho, mas não se preocupe, não aconteceu nada com seu netbook.  
  
Camus voltou seus olhos pelo local. Nada disse a respeito do acontecido. Usando o tecido que envolvia a garrafa de vinho dentro do balde de gelo, limpou o local e somente depois serviu a ambos.  
  
\- Hmm... Antares... – Milo comentou ao sentir o sabor. – Estamos comemorando alguma coisa? – Perguntou. Aquele mesmo Merlot já havia embalado uma noite de puro romantismo e sexo. Sorriu sedutor.  
  
\- _Non_ , mas precisamos estar comemorando algo para bebermos esse vinho delicioso?  
  
\- Quem sabe? Que tal se comemorássemos o grande sucesso que as fics do tal Glace fazem, non é mon amour? Ou devo dizer: Monsieur de Glace? – O loiro sorriu perversamente.  
  
\- Como? – Agora era o ruivo quem estava perplexo. – Milo, você mexeu em minhas coisas?  
  
\- Foi um acidente... – Tomou num gole só o vinho e se aproximou tomando-o em seus braços. Tirou-lhe a taça da mão, bebeu um pouco e beijou-o deixando que o líquido rubro e de sabor frutado fosse da sua para a boca alheia. Sabia como fazê-lo esquecer as coisas. Ao se separarem os olhos azuis fizeram-lhe a pergunta que seus lábios não proferiram. – ‘Por quê?’  
  
\- Por que achei interessante e divertido escrever sobre todos nós. Queria com minhas fics mostrar como somos de verdade. _Non_ como muitos nos descrevem.  
  
\- Mas como explica o ser discreto?  
  
\- Estar escrevendo é diferente. Desculpe por _non_ ter contado. Pensei que non se importasse, mas esqueci como seu gênio é terrível.  
  
\- Ora... – Sorriu. – Ágape deixemos isso para lá. Você escreve bem. – O roçar dos corpos inebriando o loiro e também o ruivo.  
  
\- Merci...   
  
\- Você ainda não terminou essa fic, não é? – Perguntou e, ao vê-lo negar, sorriu. Uma ideia prazerosa passou-lhe pela cabeça. – Camie, o que você acha de terminarmos sua fic em seu quarto? Mas se você quiser, pode ser aqui mesmo como já escreveu em uma de suas fics, Monsieur de Glace. – O loiro roçou seu corpo novamente no do amado. Sem esperar por respostas guinchou-o para o quarto.  
  


**oOoOoOo**   
  


**Coisitas usadas na fic em Francês e Grego:**  
  
Mon ange = Meu anjo  
Oui = Sim  
Non = Não  
Ágape = Amor  
Monsieur de Glace = Senhor do Gelo ou se preferirem, Cavaleiro do Gelo

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> Milo: Até que enfim... Uma fic em que eu finalmente e depois de décadas fico com meu ruivo gostoso!
> 
> Milo, pelos céus. Deste jeito vão pensar que eu não escrevo com vocês há muito, muito tempo.
> 
> Milo: E não? Você já fez fics demais de Kardia e Dégel... colocou meu ruivo com o Saga. Me fez pranteá-lo em Anjo e Chocolate e agora deu até pra escrever sobre X-Men e Scooby Doo!
> 
> Céus... Escorpiano, sou eu que estou entrando na TPM e não você. Talvez você e Camus precisem de mais tempo juntos. *olhando para os lados do francês* Camie, pelo ar que respiramos, leva esse homem belicoso pra longe de mim... Ele precisa de um ‘remédio’ que só você pode dar. *vendo o ruivo levar o grego a reboque para outro local* E sem fazer muito barulho! :err: Eu que tenho de escutar né? Maldade isso! kkkkk
> 
> Bem, quero agradecer a Kardia por ter betado essa fic pra mim. Merci! E também as pessoas amigas que chegaram até aqui e que também deixaram seus comentários.
> 
> Beijos
> 
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
